The invention provides a compact collapsible ruler, level combination which is easily carried in a pocket. The ruler spring strip is of conventional construction such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,795 which has a concave, convex cross-section and is permanently stressed to form a plurality of convolutions or coils when collapsed. The mounting block for the level tube has a surface complementary to the concave side of the spring strip to provide a mounting surface. The mounting block can be fastened by bolts or the like to the strip. A foot portion on the mounting block is adapted to engage a supporting surface and support the spring strip and level tube when in use. The level tube is arranged with respect to the mounting block and spring strip so that a plane through the center of the tube and through the arc of curvature will be normal to the supporting surface when the strip and level are in use.
Further objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the disclosure.